Hope On The Rocks/Issue 123
This is Issue 123 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Death Unexpected". This issue is Doug-centric. 911, Death Unexpected I, for one, don’t like it on this island. Neither does Kristen. This place is isolated and not a place for me. I prefer to be in the open where I can see everything. Not here. I want to leave as soon as possible. And this helicoper makes that possible. My daughter has even talked about suicide. She doesn’t want to live, but I’ve talked her out of it. Of course she wants to live. That’s not for her to decide. Death comes unexpected. She can’t just take her own life. That’s not the right way to do it. Kristen has been isolated from the rest of the group. Nobody really talks to her, but me. It might be because she was with Miles and caused him to cheat on Lia. I think it was more Miles’ fault that Kristen’s, but I see why people would be mad. At this moment, Kristen as I are fishing with some improvised fishing rods. Kristen is talking about suicide. Again. “I could be with Jamie again.” She says, looking at the water, fishes swimming around. “I know, honey.” I just say. “But we don’t take our own life.” “But why?” She asks, looking at me. “That’s not the way.” I simply reply. I try not to be complicated in these discussions. Short answers, that’s how it’s done. “But I really don’t like living, dad.” She says, starring at the water. “Carry on, hon’. We’ll get off this rock soon.” I comfort her. I want to leave, but I have no idea how long it will take for the pilot to fix the helicopter. I hope it won’t take long though. After fishing for a while, talking like that, the black of the soldiers approach us. His name is Daniel, as far as I recall. I’ve never been good with names. “May I join ya?” The man asks. “Certainly.” I say, relieved to get a break from Kristen’s suicide talk. I know she won’t do it without my approval, and I will not approve her death. Never. Daniel sits down next to me, watching at the few fish we’ve caught. “No luck, huh?” He says. “Ain’t biting today.” I say. “We usually get more.” Daniel nods. “You guys seem to have the perfect life here.” Daniel then says. “If just it was so.” I mutter. “Nice weather all the time, food, water, shelter, no zombies. Seems like the perfect life to me.” He says. “For those people maybe.” I mutter, mostly for myself. “I’m leaving when the first opportunity arrives.” Daniel nods again. He then looks at Kristen. “How about you? You like it here?” He asks. Surprised that she has been asked a question, it takes Kristen a few moments to reply. “I... no. I want to leave too.” She manages to say. “I don’t get ya.” Daniel says, looking over the sea. “Not at all.” I get up, handing the fishing rod to Daniel. “Gotta take a leak.” I say as I leave Daniel with Kristen. Maybe he can talk some sense into my girl. Deaths *None Credits *Douglas Tallie *Daniel Mentor *Kristen Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues